Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: Pentagon
by lastnamikazekazerou
Summary: What if there were more then 4 dimensions in Arc-V universe? What if Yuya's fifth counterpart decided to appear in Maiami City? What is his aim for coming to Standard? And what? He used Ritual Summon and even something brand new? What is Legion? Read my story to find out about the evolution of Ritual Summon
1. Welcome to Standard

**A/N: Hi minna-san! Recently some kind of very crazy idea invaded my mind. For some reason I felt an urge to combine Vanguard and Yu-Gi-Oh in one fiction.** ****

 **The story is about the fifth counterpart of Yuya. He is from a dimension that nobody have knowledge about, even Academia. Our hero is from Ritual Dimension, the fifth dimension of the world. He was sent to Standard by Professor. D to investigate the other dimensions.** ****

 **The story started after the Yuzu met Yuto. One more thing is I dislike the English names and will use only Japanese versions.** ****

 **Story start.** **  
**  
 **Somewhere in Maiami City**

At the top of a tall building, a portal suddenly opened and a figured step out from it. It was a teenage boy wearing high collar T-Shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He has silver hairs but the bangs are bright blue in color. One of his eye was crystal blue while the other is dark red and he is looking around to determine where he is now. His hairstyle is like Aglovale, but the side bangs were longer

"Man, Am I really in Standard? I better be or I will kick that geezer's ass" muttered the teen and walked forward and began to look around.

He took a sit at the edge of the top of the building and muttered to himself. "According to Professor. D, the current world was divided in 5 dimensions. However people didn't know about Arum, because of the position where we are situated. Let's see. Standard, Heartland, City and Academia. Professor also told me to investigate the other 4 dimensions because he heard a rumour that Academia is invading other dimensions and trying to conquer them.

The leader of Academia is Akaba Leo. Also he is originated from Standard. That means what I should do now is to find out more about LDS"

But suddenly the teen remembered something and shouted out in horror. "Gahh! I forgot to warn Mari about my leaving! Next time I see her she is gonna scold me for sure!". The teen shook his head and hugged himself while shivering. "Forget scolding! She is gonna skin me alive!"

After a while, the teen sighed heavily and muttered. "Tch, well I don't care anymore..."

So the teen stood up and looked at his Duel disk with a smile. He pressed a button on the Duel disk and a purple beam shot out from it forming and aeroboard.

"Let's explore this dimension, Helios!" The teen exclaimed and jumped on the aeroboard and flew away. However he forgot the fact that he is in different dimension and that action has attracted lots of attention from this dimensions teen bellow him.

"Woah! Look at the sky! There is someone is flying on a board!"

"Is that some kind of new technology produced by Leo Corporation?"

"I wanna that board as well~"

The teen only now remembered that he was not in his native dimension and scratched his head and winced. "Atta! I completely forget that the people in this dimension didn't know about this kind of technology!"

 **With Yuya and his friends**

Yuya, Yuzu and the three kids also noticed the unknown flying object.

"Woah! That stuff is awesome! I'd like to try that as well!" exclaimed Yuya looking at the leaving UFO in excitement.

"Yeah, I'd like to ride that as well, Yuya-niichan!" Tatsuya shouted out as well.

Gongenzaka though noticed Yuzu looking at her bracelet very intensely and decided to ask her. "What's wrong, Yuzu?"

His question snapped Yuzu out of her trance. She shook her head and replied with a forced smile. "Nothing is wrong. I just felt somewhat strange when I look at that flying board for some reason. But maybe that was just a feeling"

Gongenzaka narrowed his eyes and stared at Yuzu's back after the later turn her back to him.

'What's going on here? Why bracelet is glowing? Could it be that the person flying on that board also look like Yuya, like the person I met some days before' thought Yuzu while holding on her bracelet. She recalled the appearance of a duelist that look exactly like Yuya. He appeared all of a sudden when she was about to duel Sawatari Shingo. At first, she couldn't recognize him because he was wearing a face mask. Not only that but that duel was one of the weirdest duel she had ever seen. On the first turn, the mask duelist couldn't summon a monster and set all his cards and end the turn. She thought that he was a novice that couldn't duel properly. However that change after he Xyz-summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

After the duel, he removed his mask and she was perplexed to see Yuya's face under the mask. However that was not Yuya, because the bracelet shone once again and that person disappeared, and then Yuya appeared.

This time when she looked at the UFO, her bracelet also began to shine. She suspect that the person on the board maybe another Yuya-look-a-like.

 **Leo Corporation**

Certainly all that ruckus got the attention of the chief of Leo Corporation, Akaba Leo's son, Akaba Reiji.

Reiji was hailed as the prodigious duelist. Nobody has ever seen him going all out. He was aware that some unknown duelist appeared and defeated Sawatari Shingo, furthermore he is an Xyz-user. According to Shingo and his goons, the unknown had asked about LDS and how is their connection to Academia.

Reiji was in Academia only once and by accident. However he knew one thing for sure is that his father is the one controlling that place. And now one more unknown appeared, and he has some technology that is out of this dimension. Reiji wanted to capture him for questions. Clearly, the unknown is not from Academia, but that still didn't mean that he worked for them as a spy.

And so he decided to call the top duelists from three course and gave them a mission to capture the newly appeared unknown.

Reiji glanced calmly at the three in front of him with estimating look. He looked at the teen that is standing on the far left  
of the crew. He has a strange hairstyle in a shape of bull horns and both his outfit and hair color is purple. Also he wears a gold circlet that has a star on the left side of his head. His name is Shijima Hokuto and he is considered the strongest Xyz-user in LDS.

Next to him was a dark skinned girl. She has red eyes and black hair that reaches past her shoulders. Her outfit consists of a blue top and under that, she wears a one-pieced shirt and shorts which is a light yellow color. Underneath that, she wears black skin-tight shorts that end just above her knees. On her blue top, she wears her LDS pin. Her shoes are a dark blue. Her name is Kōtsu Masumi and she is also considered being the strongest Fusion-user in LDS.

And last but not least is Tōdō Yaiba, the last member of this team and also the strongest Synchro-user in LDS. Compared to Hokuto Shijima and Masumi Kōtsu, Yaiba is the shortest of the three. He has long brown spiked hair that reaches right above his waist and yellow eyes. His outfit consists of a white sleeveless jacket with a red collar. On his red collar, he wears his LDS pin. Underneath his jacket, he wears what appears to be a two-piece navy blue long-sleeved shirt with pants. He wears grey and red shoes and carries his deck in a black holster which he wears around his waist. Yaiba also carries a kendo sword also known as a shinai.

"I am sure you three are aware of the unknown that is using a fly board to move around Maiami City?" asked Reiji and interlaced his fingers. The three of them nodded their head. Reiji continued after seeing their reaction. "I want you three to split up and bring that person to me"

"Did he really make you that curious, Reiji-san?" asked Hokuto.

Reiji nodded his head and replied. "Ÿes, the flying board aside, I have a feeling that this unknown is a very decent duelist as well. That's why I call for you three specifically for this mission"

"Heh, I always want to fight strong opponents. Don't worry Reiji-san, we will find him in no time" Yaiba assured the chief with a confident grin.

"Yes, we won't disappoint you, Chief" said Masumi and bowed down.

Reiji nodded his head and decided to remind them about one more thing. "Also don't forget that you three will be the represents of LDS to fight against You Show Duel School"

"Tch, they wouldn't stand a chance against us, Reiji-san" Hokuto scoffed and exclaimed arrogantly. "Surely Sakaki Yuya has Pendulum Summon, but that still won't be enough to win against top three users that has mastered Xyz, Synchro and Fusion"

"Either way I am counting on you guys" stated Reiji. The team nodded their head and left the cabinet.

 **With our unknown hero**

The unknown duelist decided to walk on foot to avoid any unnecessary attention. Right now he is walking on the street and wandering around. To hide his appearance, he wore a vizor to cover his heterochromic eyes. Sudden his stomach made itself known by grumbling. The teen rubbed his stomach and muttered.

"And now I am hungry. Man, I don't have any money of this dimension. How can I buy anything?"

The dimension traveler decided to sneak in a nearby shop to steal some foods. Yeah, he is that hungry. However, unfortunately for him that moment Yaiba walked by and saw someone was about to steal some food.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?!" exclaimed Yaiba rather loudly that attracted the attention of a salesman.

The unknown cursed and ran away as fast as he could. Seeing that, Yaiba decided to chase after him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

The unknown ran away into the same garage where an Xyz-user and Shingo had dueled. Yaiba caught up to him and glared at the unknown and exclaimed.

"Now you don't have any way to escape. Surrender yourself!"

The unknown looked around to search for the escape route, but there was none. He hardens his eyes and activated his duel disk, which caused Yaiba to grin.

"Hoh? So that's what you have in mind huh? Ok, I will take you on" exclaimed Yaiba with a smirk and activated his own duel disk.

 **Yaiba: 4000 LP** **  
** **Unknown: 4000 LP** **  
**  
"Duel!" shouted outed both duelist and the duel started.

"I will go first!" stated unknown duelist and took out a half-red and blue card then reveal it to Yaiba. "When there is no monster on my field, I can Special Summon this monster without release. Come! Mate monster, Liberator of Oath, Aglovale!"

Immediately a young man with white armor and wore a hood appeared on the field. In his hand is a sword that is releasing blue flames from it.

 **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale/Lv 5/Mate monster** ****

 **ATK: 2200** **  
** **DEF: 1500**

Yaiba's eyes widen in surprise to see one more card with multi colour. He thought only Pendulum monsters are multi-colored.

"Mate monster? What is that I have never heard about it before?" wondered Yaiba looking at his opponent for explanation.

"You will understand what that means when the time came" replied unknown with a grin. "I activate Aglovale's effect, when he is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add a Ritual monster from my deck". A card flew out of the deck to unknown's hand. The unknown revealed the card to Yaiba. "I will add Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival to my hand. I set a card face down. Turn end"

The unknown set a card to the field and end his turn.

"And that's all? I am a bit disappoint, but whatever. It's my turn, draw!" scoffed Yaiba and draw a card. He look at his hand and picked up a card and put it on monster zone. "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight!"

A Goblin wearing an armor and holding a sword appeared on Yaiba's field.

 **XX-Saber Boggart Knight/Lv 4/ Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 1900** **  
** **DEF: 1000** **  
**  
"I activate Boggart Knight effect, when I Normal Summon him to the field, I can Special Summon Lv 4 or lower X-Saber from my hand. So come forth XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

A blond long haired warrior appeared next to Boggart Knight holding a chain sickle in his hand.

 **XX-Saber Fulhelmknight/Lv 3/ Tuner Monster** ****

 **ATK: 1300** **  
** **DEF: 1000** **  
**  
Yaiba grinned even wider and revealed a card in his hand to unknown duelist while talking. "If I have 2 or more X-sabers on the field, I can Special Summon XX-Saber Faultroll to the field!"

A masculine warrior that is holding a huge sword appeared next to Fulhelmknight and Boggart Knight.

 **XX-Saber Faultroll/Lv 6/ Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 2400** **  
** **DEF: 1800** **  
**  
The unknown duelist looking silently at Yaiba's monster and muttered to himself. "There is tuner there. So he is gonna Synchro Summon, eh?"

Yaiba looked at the unknown with a raised eyebrow and exclaimed. "Hoh? So you actually know about Synchro Summon? Then I will demonstrate you my power right now!"

Yaiba raised his palm up and chant. "I tune Lv4 Boggart Knight with Lv 3 Fulhelmknight"

Boggart Knight flew up high and turned to stars while Fulhelm knight turned to green circles and enveloped them. "Wielder of crossed blades of light. Tramp over this mountain of corpses. Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 7! X-Saber Souza!"

The Synchro Summoning emanated a very bright light and when it died down a whole new monster appeared on the field.  
It was a masculine warrior that has a beard and holding twin swords.

 **X-Saber Souza/Lv 7/ Synchro Monster** ****

 **ATK: 2500** **  
** **DEF: 1600**

The unknown narrowed his eyes under vizors and muttered. "Attack of 2500?"

Yaiba smirked wider and exclaimed. "I am not done yet! I activated XX-Saber Faultroll effect, to bring back Lv 4 or lower X-Saber from my grave. So come back XX-Saber Fulhelmknight!"

Faultroll slammed his giant sword to the ground and a purple hole opened up. Fulhelmknight jumped out from it and rejoined his ally.

"Now I tune Lv 6 Faultroll with Lv 3 Fulhelmknight. Let your silver armor shine! Crush the hope of all those who oppose you! Synchro Summon! Level 9! XX-Saber Gottoms!" exclaimed Yaiba and Synchro Summon one more powerful monster.

It was a huge warrior with a helmet that hid his face. He is holding a huge blade and put it on his shoulder.

 **XX-Saber Gottoms/Lv 9/Synchro Monster** ****

 **ATK: 3100** **  
** **DEF: 2600**

The unknown still didn't show any panic in the presence of two powerful Synchro Monsters.

"What's wrong so speechless that can't even utter a word? Battle! Souza attacks Aglovale" Yaiba shouted out and ordered his monster to attack.

Souza grinned wickedly and jumped up high with intend to cleave Aglovale in half. However just as his attack was about to hit, the unknown duelist took action.

"I activate Trap card, Emergency Support. Emergency Support will increase my monster's attack by 1000 until the end of this turn and I can draw a card" stated the unknown and pressed a button to activate his face down.

 **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale** ****

 **ATK: 3200**

Then the unknown draw a card and look at it.

Yaiba squinted his eyes in displeasure and muttered. "3200 attack point! That is higher than Gottoms attack as well. Tch, I placed a card face-down and end my turn"

Yaiba put a card face-down and end his turn.

"My turn. Draw!" said the unknown and draw a card. He looked at it and then revealed 1 card in his hand to activate it. "I play Ritual Spell, Heaven's Flame Warrior Call. I release Lv 2 Physical Force Liberator, Zorron and Lv 4 Liberator of Royalty, Phallon. The mightiest warrior that hold the power of sacred flame. Burn the enemy to crisp with your flaming holy blade! Ritual Summon! Come on! Level 6! Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!"

The unknown shouted out and raised his palm to the sky. After the activation of Ritual Spell, two altars appeared before both duelists. And they blaze up in blue flame when Zorron and Phallon were put in them. The altars shot out two huge pillars of blue flames and they began to swirl to the centre. Then from the centre of the swirl, a warrior with long spiky blue hair appeared. In his hand is a blazing sword of blue flame like Aglovale, but longer.

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Aglovale/Lv 6/Ritual Monster** ****

 **ATK: 2400** **  
** **DEF: 2000** **  
**  
Yaiba looked surprised to see a Ritual Summoning. That was no surprise, because nowadays practically nobody used Ritual Summon. They prefer Synchro, Xyz or Fusion over Ritual, not to mention a newly discovered Pendulum Summon. So certainly someone used Ritual Summon was very unusual for Yaiba.

"Ritual Summon? Why are you using such old fashioned way of summoning?" wondered Yaiba curiously.

The unknown snickered and stated. "Old fashioned, you say? That's where you are wrong! My Ritual Summoning is far beyond, what you have ever seen before!"

"I activated Percival's effect when summoned. I mill two cards from my deck and if any of them are monster cards then I can decreased your monsters by the amount of their attack point" continued the unknown.

"What did you say?" exclaimed Yaiba in shock.

The unknown picked up two cards from his deck and smirked. He showed those cards to Yaiba so that the later could see them. "Both of them are monster cards. Lv 2, Liberator of holy tree, Elkia and Lv 3, Fire Passion Liberator, Guido. And I also activate Elkia's effect, if she was put into the grave by Liberator monster's effect, I can increase my LP by 300 for each Liberator on the field"

 **Liberator of holy tree, Elkia/Lv 2/ Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 500** **  
** **DEF: 300** ****

 **Fire Passion Liberator, Guido/ Lv 3/Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 500** **  
** **DEF: 1000** **  
**  
The unknown spread his arms, closed his eyes and Elkia flew out of the grave and blew a mint mist at him, recovering his life.

 **Unknown: 4000+300+300= 4600 LP**

Then he opened his eyes and looked at Yaiba with a smirk. "And also Gottoms and Souza power will decreased by 1000"

 **X-Saber Souza** ****

 **ATK: 2500-1000=1500** **  
**  
 **XX-Saber Gottoms** ****

 **ATK: 3100-1000=2100**

Yaiba gritted his teeth in frustration, while the unknown has a smirk on his face.

"Battle! Aglovale attacks Souza! Blue Flame Slash!" Unknown duelist ordered for his monster to attack.

 **2200-1500=700 Dmg** ****

Aglovale wordlessly rushed at Souza and slashed him with his blue flame sword.

"Argh!" Yaiba shouted out and covered his face.

 **Yaiba: 4000-700=3300 LP**

"Percival! Sacred Punishment!" Unknown ordered for his monster to attack Gottoms.

 **2400-2100=300 Dmg** **  
**  
"Kuso" cursed Yaiba while covering his face.

 **Yaiba: 3300-300=3000 LP**

"I end my turn here" stated the unknown without setting any face-down.

"Now you've done it. I will pay you back 100-times! My turn! Draw!" Yaiba glared in frustration and draw his card. He looked at the card that he drew and smirked widely. "Alright! This will be your last turn, Ritual-tsukai-kun!"

"I summon XX-Saber Ragigura" stated Yaiba and summon a new monster.

The monster has a shape of a green lizard and holding a dagger.

 **XX-Saber Ragigura/LV 1/Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 200** **  
** **DEF: 1000** **  
**  
"Ragigura's monster effect kicked in! When he was Normal or Special Summoned, I can add X-Saber from my grave to hand. And I chose XX-Saber Faultroll!"

Yaiba returned Faultroll to his hand and grinned evilly. "This is the beginning of your end Ritual-tsukai-teme! Trap, activate! Gottoms Emergency Call!"

Yaiba revealed his face down and started to explain its effect. "If I have X-Saber on the field then I can Special Summon 2 X-Saber from either players' grave. Come back! Souza, Gottoms!"

"And now you have 2 or more X-Saber on the field, that means you will Special Summon Faultroll again, right?" deduced the unknown duelist while snap his fingers and pointed at Yaiba.

"Bravo, for having good memory. But that won't save you! I Special Summon Faultroll once again" exclaimed Yaiba loudly. "Faultroll monster's effect! I will bring back Fulhelmknight again!"

After Fulhelmknight was back to his field , Yaiba took the next move. "Level 6 Faultroll, Level 3 Fulhelmknight, tuning! Let your silver armor shine. Crush the hope of all those who oppose you. Synchro Summon! Level 9! Appear! XX-Saber Gottoms!"

"The second Gottoms?" muttered the unknown duelist with narrowed eyes.

"Now I activate Souza's monster effect. By releasing 1 X-Saber from the field, he can destroy 1 monster without damage calculation" stated Yaiba and released Ragigura.

"What?" exclaimed the unknown duelist in shock.

"Battle!" Yaiba shouted out in glory. He could see the victory right in front of him. "First Gottoms, attack Aglovale!"

Gottoms jumped up high and slashed Aglovale in half. The later could only cried out in agony before he was dispersed.

 **3100-2200=900 Dmg** **  
**  
 **Unknown: 4600-900=3700 LP** **  
**  
"Urgh!" the unknown grunt and countered. "But when Mate Monster is destroyed by battle instead of going to the grave it will be sending to Extra Deck!"

Yaiba widened his eyes hearing that. "What? But that's just like Pendulum Monsters!"

The unknown cocked his head aside and wondered. "Pendulum Monsters? Never heard of them before"

"Either way it's the end for you! Souza, attack Percival! And with his effect, Percival will be destroyed without damage calculation!" Stated Yaiba with a grin.

Just as when Souza was about to slash at Percival with his glowing twin sword, the unknown decided to take action. "I activate effect of Halo Liberator, Mark from my hand. On either player's turn I can discard him to avoid 1 Liberator from the destruction by battle and card effects until the end of the turn. That means Souza's effect is negated!"

"Grr! However you will still take damage" Yaiba gritted his teeth in anger and shouted.

 **2500-2400=100 Dmg**

 **Unknown: 3700-100=3600 LP** **  
**  
"Second Gottoms, attack Percival!" Ordered Yaiba.

The second Gottoms rushed at Percival and attempt to cleave him in half. However due to Mark's effect, Percival still remain on the field

 **3100-2400= 700 Dmg**

 **Unknown: 3600-700= 2900 LP**

"Tch. I end my turn" stated Yaiba in frustration.

"My turn then. Draw!" stated the unknown and drew a card. He put it in hand and began checking his grave.

"Hmm, 4 monster cards in grave. The condition is fulfilled" muttered the unknown duelist.

"What are you mumbling about? Hurry up and go with your turn already!" Yaiba shouted out irritatedly.

The unknown duelist looking up at Yaiba and declared. "This turn I will show the evolution of Ritual Summon!"

"Evolution of Ritual Summon?" repeated Yaiba questionably.

"Yes, and look carefully. This type of summon you can't see any using here" stated the unknown duelist and put his palm on top of Percival card.

Yaiba is looking very intently at his opponent after his declaration.

"Seek the mate!" the unknown duelist cried out and Percival raised his sword high up to the sky and released a golden stream. The 4 monster cards in Unknown's grave return to bottom of his deck. "You, who received the power of Heaven's flame. Line up here! Legion!"

Yaiba was completely speechless and his mouth agape, when Aglovale flew out of Unknown's Extra deck and linked with Percival.

The unknown has a very amused smirk seeing the shocking expression on his opponent's face.

 **A/N: What do you guys think, eh? By the way Yuya's fifth counterpart name is Yuusha, and Yuzu's Ritual dimension counterpart name is Mari. Before you guys asked that question. Yeah, Yuusha's dragon is a renamed Prominence Core.** ****

 **Legion's effects will be explained in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.** ****

 **Cards:** ****

 **-Monster cards** ****

 **Liberator of Oath, Aglovale** **  
** **Level: 5** **  
** **Types: Mate Monster/Warrior** **  
** **Attribute: Fire** ****

 **ATK: 2200** **  
** **DEF: 1500** ****

 **If there is no monster on your field, you can Special Summon this card without release. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can add 1 Ritual monster from your deck.** ****

 **Permanent: If this card is in Legion, it can't be effected by effects.** ****

 **Liberator of holy tree, Elkia** **  
** **Level: 2** **  
** **Types: Fairy/Effect** **  
** **Attribute: Wind** ****

 **ATK: 500** **  
** **DEF: 300** ****

 **If this card was sent to the grave by the effect of Liberator, you gain 500 LP for each Liberator on the field.** ****

 **When this card was sent to the grave for Ritual Summon. The Ritual Monster won't be effect by Trap cards.** ****

 **Fire Passion Liberator, Guido** **  
** **Level: 3** **  
** **Types: Warrior/Effect** **  
** **Attribute: Fire** ****

 **You can discard this card to add a Ritual Spell card with Heaven's Flame in it's name to your hand.** ****

 **When this card was sent to the grave for Ritual Summon. The Ritual Monster gains the effect: if this monster attacks a monster in defense mode, and your monster's attack is higher than your opponent's defense, your opponent will take damage equal to the difference between the attack and defense of battling monsters.** ****

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival** **  
** **Level: 6** **  
** **Types: Ritual/ Warrior** **  
** **Attribute: Fire** ****

 **Must be first summoned with a Ritual Spell card, Heaven's Flame Warrior Call. When this card is ritual summoned, you can send two top cards from your deck to the grave. If any of them are monster cards all your opponent's monsters attack will decrease by the amount of the monsters that were sent to the grave.** ****

 **Legion: Ritual Monster ATK+ Level of Mate Monster x100, Liberator of Oath, Aglovale (you can return 4 monster cards from the grave to the bottom of your deck to perform Legion). If this card stand in Legion, you can look at the top 4 cards of your deck and choose 1 Liberator amongst them and Special Summon it. Then this monster will gain attack equal to the Special Summoned monster until the end of the turn** ****

 **Trap cards** **  
** **Type: Normal** ****

 **Emergency Support** ****

 **When your opponent declared attack, you can activate this card, if you do 1 of your monster gains 1000 attack and you can draw a card** ****

 **Spell cards** ****

 **Heaven's Flame Warrior Call** **  
** **Type: Ritual** ****

 **This card is used to Special Summon Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival from your hand.** ****

 **If you have Legion on the field, you can banish this card from the graveyard to add a Liberator card from your deck to your hand.** **  
**


	2. Power of Legion

**A/N: Hello, minna-san! Thank everyone that had reviewed for this story. Today's chapter, I will reveal some constant skills of Legion that is unlike other monsters.** ****

 **Well, I guess let the story continue!** ****

 **LDS control centre** **  
**  
After sending the trio in search for the unknown, Reiji returned to his place in the control centre to observe the situation in Maiami City. Right now his mind is focusing about the unknown that recently appeared in his city. Those three that he sent were no doubt strong duelists, however he didn't know what the unknown is capable of.

Suddenly the sound of alarm signal rang, which cause Reiji to narrow his eyes while staring at the screen.

"We just found a very powerful summon energy in the east of the city, sir!" one of the girl that is navigating the system report to Reiji.

Reiji glanced at the girl and asked. "What is the summoning method?"

The girl check out her screen before reported to her superior. "It's Ritual Summon, sir!"

Reiji's eyes narrowed once again while he muttered. "Ritual, you say?"

"Hai! There is a possibility that one of our students has found an unknown and is dueling him"

"What is going on here?" muttered Reiji and adjusting his glasses.

 **With the duel**

The unknown has a very amused smirk on his face at his opponent's reaction to his Legion. However he intend to finish the duel this turn, so he continue with his action.

"I see that you was really shocked seeing Legion for the first time. However, I must continue with my turn" stated the unknown and then looked at his Legion on the field."The skill of Legion is that Percival will gain attack equal to the level of the Mate Monster x100"

Aglovale looked at Percival with a smirk and then both began to glow and Percival's power increase.

 **Legion** ****

 **ATK: 2900** **  
** **DEF: 2000**

"WHAT?" Yaiba shouted out in shock. He had never seen anything like this before.

"That's not all, shorty!" exclaimed the unknown with the smirk. "When Percival stands in Legion, he also gains a skill. I look up for the 4 cards on the top of my deck then choose 1 Liberator amongst them and Special Summon it, the rest will go back to the bottom of the deck"

"You must be kidding!" exclaimed Yaiba in shock once again.

"Of course not, my friend" replied the unknown casually, then he picked 4 cards from the top of his deck and looked at them. His mouth turns to a smirk. He revealed the card and said. "This is the card that I choose to Special Summon!"

The card that was revealed was 'Taciturn Liberator, Brennius" that has a power of 2300.

 **Taciturn Liberator, Brennius/ Lv 6 / Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 2300** **  
** **DEF: 800** **  
**  
"So what if you managed to summon one more weakling! Even that Legion of yours have a power lower than my Gottoms! And even if you somehow managed to defeat my monsters, I will still have some LP left" retort Yaiba a bit unsure.

"Are you sure?" The smirk on unknown's face still remained.

Yaiba just narrowed his eyes in suspicion. What did that punk mean by that expression? Maybe he is just bluffing.

Suddenly Brennius look at Percival and grinned, the later just nodded his head with a grateful smile.

 **Legion** ****

 **ATK: 2900+2300=5200**

"N-NANI?! What heck? Explain!" Yaiba exclaimed in complete shock at unexpected power up then demand for his opponent to explain.

The unknown couldn't hold on anymore and laugh loudly. "Hahaha! You should've seen your face, dude! Percival's power when Legion is not just Special Summoned a Monster, but he will also gained the attack points of the Special Summoned monster!"

"Such effect..." Yaiba was about to complain, but he couldn't find anything to say.

"This is the end! Battle! Take it! Percival & Aglovale, Legion attack!" shouted out the unknown.

Yaiba gritted his teeth as he didn't has any set cards to protect his monsters or stop the battle.

"However even if you destroy Souza, I will still have 300 LP left! Nothing is over until my LP reach zero!" retort Yaiba loudly.

"Nope! As I said this turn I will end this duel" exclaimed the unknown then took out a card from his hand and activated it. "Quick-play Spell, Liberator's Blazing Strike. This turn if Liberator Monster destroys an opponent monster by battle, I can inflict 300 Dmg to him!"

"No!" Yaiba shouted out in horror.

"Go, Percival & Aglovale! Bring judgment to that sinful warrior" ordered the unknown while point his finger at Souza.

Both Percival and Aglovale jumped up high then crossed their blazing blades in mid air and shot out a blast of blue flames at Souza. Souza shouted out in agony and was dispersed in the scorching blue flames of Heaven.

 **5200-2500= 2700 Dmg** **  
** **Yaiba: 3000- 2700= 300 LP** **  
**  
"Here goes Liberator's Blazing Strike effect!"

 **300-300= 0** **  
** **Yaiba: 300-300= 0 LP** **  
**  
"That's a game! How do you like a taste of blue flames of Heaven, eh?" exclaimed the unknown with a V sign.

Yaiba fell to his knees in shock and disbelief. He, the ace of Synchro course, was defeated so easily like that.

The unknown still grinning and said. "Well, I could at least show my opponent, my face. Though I am sure you may found it familiar to you"

After the unknown said that, he took off his visors and revealed his face to Yaiba.

Seeing a familiar face, Yaiba gasped in shock and surprised while muttered. "S-Sakaki Yuya!"

Indeed the unknown has a face exactly like Yuya, but his eyes were different colors, not to mention they are heterochromic.

The unknown just chuckled and refute. "See? I was right! But actually I am not that Yuya person, we may look like each other, but I assure you that I am not him. I am Yuusha by the way. Thanks for the duel, I need to go now"

The now Yuusha stated and run away leaving Yaiba with his thought.

"Yuusha?" Yaiba is still in daze and didn't notice that his opponent had long since ran away.

When he snapped out of his thought. It was already too late.

"Ahhh! I've lost him! Since when did he disappear!" Yaiba shouted out in panic and looked around frantically.

Suddenly he heard some called out to him from behind.

"Yaiba!" It was Masumi and along with her is Hokuto.

"Masumi! Hokuto! How did you guys find me?" wondered Yaiba and slowly stood up from the ground.

"We were told by Reiji-san to come here immediately" explained Hokuto. "So did you really duel that unknown duelist?"

"Yeah" nodded Yaiba bitterly due to his defeat.

"Did you beat him? Where is he now?" asked Masumi.

"I-I uhm..." Yaiba was hesitant to tell his friends about his defeat, but still decided to confess. "He had defeated me"

"What? He is that strong?" exclaimed Masumi in surprise. She knew that her friend is a very strong duelist that has mastered Synchro Summon like no other. To think that some no name duelist had defeated him...

"What type of summon did he use?" asked Hokuto curiously.

Yaiba looked at Masumi then at Hokuto and replied, after a pause. "He used Ritual Summon. However that's not all! From what he told me, his Ritual Summon has evolved to something more"

"Something more? What do you mean?" asked Hokuto curiously.

Yaiba recalled the moment when Yuusha performed Legion and stated. "He called that Legion. The condition for it, is to have 4 Monster cards in the graveyard. To perform Legion, he returned them back to the bottom of the deck and then link it with Mate Monster. Legion will have the attack of the base monster plus the level of Mate Monster x100"

"Wait! What is Mate Monster?" This time Masumi was the one that decided to ask.

"Mate Monsters are nearly like Pendulum Monsters. When they will be defeated, they won't be send to graveyard, but will go to Extra deck instead. Mate Monsters are the special kind of monsters to perform Legion and link with the base monster" explained Yaiba.

"Legion..." Both his teammates muttered while Yaiba also wandered if he could met with Yuusha again to have a rematch. He decided to keep silent about the fact that Yuusha look exactly like Yuya. He can be Yuya's lost twin maybe. Tomorrow he will ask Yuya about in tomorrow's match.

 **Time skip  
** **With Yuusha** **  
**  
After escaping from Yaiba, Yuusha wandered around the city again. However this time he avoid the cameras which were hanged nearly all around the city.

"Hmm, let's first visit the LDS first. I may find some clue about Academia" muttered Yuusha to himself. Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized something. "Ahh! If I am not mistaken then that shorty was from LDS! I should've asked him about his school!"

"Tch, OK whatever, I will just find information on my own" scoffed Yuusha and headed to the direction of LDS.

 **LDS**

Yuusha used his stealth to sneak in the school ground easily. However what he didn't expect is to find one more person, that didn't wear LDS uniform.

The person wore a black cloak and dark green shirt. He has a spiky hair style that is sweep upwards to the right side of his face. The hair is black at the back and light purple at the front. Yuusha couldn't see his face due to the face-mask that only revealed his gray eyes.

The masked figures noticed Yuusha and turned to face him while narrowing his eyes.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" demanded Yuusha. The masked duelist couldn't see his face because Yuusha has worn his vizors back.

"I could ask the same for you. Why are you here?" countered the mask duelist.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you the reason for my presence here" refute Yuusha with a shake of his head.

The masked duelist narrowed his eyes and activated his duel disk. "Then I will just have to beat the answer out of you!"

Yuusha sighed and muttered. "Dueling, again?". Then he looked at his opponent and smirked. "Guess I don't have a choice"

Yuusha also activated his duel disk and both duelist shouted out.

"Duel!"

 **Yuusha: 4000 LP** **  
** **Mask duelist: 4000 LP**

Both duelists drew 5 cards and looked at their hand.

"I will go first" stated the mask duelist. "My turn. I summon Phantom Knights, Dusty Robe"

 **Phantom Knights, Dusty Robe/ Lv 3/ Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 800** **  
** **DEF: 1000** **  
**  
A small monster that wears a dark robe and revealed only its eyes with glowing face appeared on the field.

The mask duelist then revealed a monster in his hand and said. "When I have Lv 3 'Phantom Knights' monster on the field, I can Special Summon this monster to the field. Come! Phantom Knights, Silent Boots!"

 **Phantom Knights, Silent Boots/ Lv 3 / Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 200** **  
** **DEF: 1200** **  
**  
A monster a bit taller than Dusty Robe appeared on the field next to the later one. Like Dusty Robe, it also wore dark clothes and have a photon shining face.

Yuusha looked at the field analytically and deduced. "2 level 3 monsters on the field... Could it be...?!"

The mask duelist's next action confirmed Yuusha's deduction. "I will overlay Lv 3 Dusty Robe and Silent Boots. Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield, revive now become the light to rend the darkness. Xyz summon! Appear now! Rank 3, Phantom Knights, Break Sword!"

 **Phantom Knights, Break Sword/ Rank 3 / Xyz monster** ****

 **ATK: 2000** **  
** **DEF: 1000** **  
**  
A headless monster, that looks like the fusion of a knight and a horse appeared on the field. While he was headless, you could still see a turquoise aura from the neck to both hands. The headless knight also held a broken sword.

"As I thought" muttered Yuusha with an excite smirk.

"I set one card face-down. Turn end!" declared the mask duelist after setting a card. 'Now let's see what you are capable of '

"My turn! Draw!" Yuusha drew a card and then looked at his hand. "Let's go all out from the beginning then! I activate Spell card, Legion trick!"

"Legion trick?" wondered the mask duelist.

"This card let me to mill 4 cards from the top of my deck and then to draw 2 cards" explained Yuusha then picked the top 4 cards from his deck and look at them. He smirked then showed the 4 cards that he will send to the grave. They were all monster cards: Bruno, Epona, Faron and Maron.

"Why did he suddenly send 4 monster cards to the grave?" the mask duelist was completely confused about Yuusha's action.

"And then I will draw 2 cards" stated Yuusha and drew 2 cards. Then Yuusha revealed a spell card in his hand and play it. "I activate Ritual Spell, Heaven's Flame Warrior Call. This spell allowed me to Ritual Summon Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival by releasing monsters or monster from my hand that total level is 6 or more. I will release Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter to Ritual Summon Percival!"

Yuusha sent Lawful Trumpeter to his grave and a huge pillar of blue flames appeared on the field. Yuusha began to chant. "The mighty warrior that hold the power of sacred flame. Burn my enemies to crisp with your blazing holy blade! Appear before us! Level 6! Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!"

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival / Lv 6 / Ritual Monster** ****

 **ATK: 2400** **  
** **DEF: 2000**

"Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival? I've never seen a monster like that before. Furthermore this duelist used Ritual Summon" concluded the mask duelist.

"Battle! Percival, attack Break Sword!" Yuusha ordered for his knight to attack.

Percival rushed at Break Sword and was about to cleave it in half, however the mask duelist took action. "Reverse card, open! Phantom Soul Chain! This card activates when my monster was target for attack. With this card effect your monster won't be able to attack until the end of your next turn"

The glowing turquoise chain that came out of the mask duelist trap card, chained Percival and prevent him from attacking Break Sword.

Yuusha expected something like that may happen so he just set two cards face down. "I set two cards face down. Turn end"

"My turn!" exclaimed the mask duelist and drew a card. "I summon Phantom Knights, Violent Hat in defense mode"

 **Phantom Knights, Violent Hat /Lv 3/ Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 400** **  
** **DEF: 1500**

The newly summoned monster also looks like Silent Boots, but on its head is a very weird hat that has a scary face like a pumpkin on Halloween.

"This card will allow me once per turn to lower the attack of one monster on the field in half until the end of the turn! I will half the attack of Percival in half" the mask duelist shouted out.

Violent Hat shot out a beam from the eyes on his hat, which also glow in turquoise color, at Percival and half his attack points.

Percival grunt as he felt himself weakened.

 **Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival** ****

 **ATK: 2400/2= 1200** **  
**  
"Battle! Break Sword, attack Percival!" the mask duelist ordered for his monster to attack.

Break Sword rushed at Percival and destroyed him with a single strike.

"Grugh!" grunt Yuusha and covered his face with his right hand.

 **2000-1200= 800 Dmg** ****

 **Yuusha: 4000-800= 3200 LP** **  
**  
"I activate Trap card, Samsara Flame! This card can be activated when a Fire Attribute monster is destroyed by the opponent. This will allow me to Special Summon the destroyed monster to the field. Come back! Percival!" countered Yuusha.

The trap card released a mint color flame and Percival was revived from it.

"Not bad" complimented the mask duel. "Then I will set a card face-down and end my turn"

"It's my turn!" Yuusha drew a card then put it in his left hand. "Here goes something new". After Yuusha said that he put his palm on top of Percival card and exclaimed. "Percival! Seek the mate!"

Percival raised his sword to the sky and released a golden stream upwards. Four monster cards from Yuusha's grave also return to the bottom of his deck. Suddenly a card flew out of Yuusha's deck to his hand which shocked his opponent greatly.

"You, who received the power of Heaven's flame. Line up here! Liberator of Oath, Aglovale. Legion!"

 **Legion** ****

 **ATK: 2900**

The mask duelist was speechless when he saw Yuusha linked Aglovale with Percival.

"W-what the heck is this? Two cards link together?" wondered the mask duelist.

"That's right! This is the true power of Ritual Summon, Legion! You are undoubtedly seeing this power for the first time. So let me demonstrate it!" exclaimed Yuusha with a cocky grin.

"True power of Ritual Summon? Legion?" repeated the mask duelist.

"Yes! Percival's Legion effect activates! When this card stands in Legion, I can look at the top 4 cards of my deck and choose 1 Liberator amongst them and Special Summon it. Also Percival's attack points will be raised by the attack of Special Summoned monster until the end of this turn"

"Also as Percival is in Legion, he will receive 500 attack from the Mate monster"

"NANI!" The mask duelist widened his eyes under his mask in utter shock

Yuusha picked 4 cards from his deck and chose one. "With Percival's effect, I will Special Summon Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus in defense mode"

 **Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus /Lv 4 / Effect Monster** ****

 **ATK: 1300** **  
** **DEF: 200** **  
**  
"Also Percival's power will increase by Josephus attack points!" stated Yuusha

 **Legion** ****

 **ATK: 2900+1300= 4200** **  
**  
"Attack of 4200?!" exclaimed the mask duelist incredulously.

"Battle! Percival & Aglovale, Legion attack! Return the dead one to his rightful place!" shouted out Yuusha and ordered for his Legion to attack.

Percival & Aglovale crossed their blazing blades and shot out a powerful stream of blue flame at Break Sword and obliterated it.

"Now take 2200 Dmg!"

"Woah!" shouted out the mask duelist as his monster was destroyed.

 **4200-2000= 2200 Dmg** **  
** **Masked duelist: 4000-2200= 1800 LP** **  
**  
"But when Break Sword is destroyed, I can Special Summon the materials that used to summon it as Lv 4 monster. Be revived. Dusty Robe! Silent Boots" countered the mask duelist and revived his monsters.

 **Phantom Knights, Dusty Robe/Lv 4** ****

 **ATK: 800** ****

 **Phantom Knights, Silent Boots/Lv 4** ****

 **ATK: 200** **  
**  
"Phantom Knights won't ever fall no matter how many times you defeat them they will return again and again!"

Yuusha just smirk amusedly and stated. "With this I will end my turn"

"My turn then!" stated the mask duelist and drew a card. He put it in his other hand and continued with his action. "Lv 4 Dusty Robe and Silent Boots, overlay! Fangs of pitch black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression. Xyz Summon! Descent now! Come forth! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!"

 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/ Rank 4/ Xyz Monster** ****

 **ATK: 2500** **  
** **DEF: 2000**

A dark dragon that has glowing yellow eyes and an edge at its chin appeared on the field.

"I activate Violent Hat's effect once again to half the attack of your Legion in half!" declared the mask duelist.

Violent Hat once again shot two beams at Legion from his hat and weakened them.

 **Legion** ****

 **ATK: 2900/2= 1450** **  
**  
"Kuso!" cursed Yuusha seeing his Legion is being weakened once again

"Then I activate Dark Rebellion's effect. I use 1 overlay unit and target a level 5 or higher monster and half its attack points! Also Dark Rebellion will gain attack equal to the amount that had been half! Treason Discharge!"

Dark Rebellion released a lightning that enveloped Legion and weakened them even more, while Dark Rebellion's wings began to lit up with lighting.

 **Legion** ****

 **ATK: 1450/2= 725** **  
**  
 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** ****

 **ATK: 2500+725=3225** **  
**  
"This is bad!" muttered Yusha nervously.

"Battle! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, destroy those pitiful knights! Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!" ordered the mask duelist.

Dark Rebellion roared and then charged at Legion with its wings and the edge on the chin lit up with lightning and struck both knights.

"Gurahh!" Yuusha screamed out in pain when Legion was stricken and was sent rolling to the ground

 **3225-725= 2500 Dmg** **  
** **Yuusha: 3200-2500= 700 LP**

"Now you've done it! However Legion also has 1 more amazing ability! Monsters that were in Legion can't be destroyed by battle!" countered Yuusha slowly stood up and glared at the mask duelist.

"I expected something like that to happen when I put my eyes on your Legion for the first time. Trap card, open! Phantom Break! If my monster couldn't destroy an opponent's monster by battle this turn, with this card effect I can destroy it and draw 1 card!" Countered the mask duelist this time and drew 1 card from the effect.

"Grr!" Yuusha gritted his teeth as his Legion is being destroyed. "However Aglovale is a Mate Monster, that means he will be send to Extra deck instead!"

"At this moment, Dark Rebellion's attack will go back to normal. I set a card face down. Turn end" stated the mask duelist and set a card.

"My turn!" exclaimed Yuusha and drew a card. However unlike other draws, this time he felt some kind of shock wave through his body. But he was not the only one, the masked duelist also somehow felt that as well.

"W-what is this feeling?" wondered the mask duelist while holding his chest.

Yuusha looked at the card he drew and then look at Dark Rebellion. "For some reason you are resonating with my dragon! I guess he also wants to fight you badly". Yuusha then turned his gaze back to the card he drew and added. "Isn't that right, aibou?"

The card that Yuusha is looking at is Blazing Core Ritual Dragon, the ace of his deck. It must be fate that these two meet each other.

 **A/N: Now is some information about Legion. Yes, monsters in Legion state won't be destroyed by battle, but because of that there can only be 1 Legion on the field and that condition can't be changed by any way. I know you guys wanted to see the appearance of Blazing Core badly, however that will be only in the next chapter.** ****

 **Time for some cards revelation!** ****

 **Monsters:** ****

 **Phantom Knights, Violet Hat** **  
** **Level: 3** **  
** **Types: Effect Monster/Warrior** **  
** **Attribute: Dark** ****

 **ATK: 400** **  
** **DEF: 1500** ****

 **Once per turn you can target one monster on the field and half its attack points by the end of the turn.** ****

 **You can banish this card from the grave and target one of your banished 'Phantom' cards and added it to hand.** ****

 **Fast Chase Liberator, Josephus** **  
** **Level: 4** **  
** **Types: Effect Monster/ Warrior** **  
** **Attribute: Earth** ****

 **ATK: 1300** **  
** **DEF: 200** ****

 **When this card is been Special Summon on the field by the effect of 'Liberator' monster, you can lower this card's attack to 0 to draw 1 card from the deck.** ****

 **On either players turn, you can banish this card to decrease 1 monster on your opponent's field by 700.** ****

 **Liberator, Lawful Trumpeter** **  
** **Level: 6** **  
** **Types: Effect Monster/ Warrior** **  
** **Attribute: Light** ****

 **ATK: 1800** **  
** **DEF: 2500** ****

 **When you perform Legion, while this card is on the field, you can look at the top 3 cards and Special Summon 1 level 4 or 'Liberator' from your deck** ****

 **If this card is being destroyed by battle you can return 1 Level 4 or lower 'Liberator' from your graveyard.** ****

 **Taciturn Liberator, Brennius** **  
** **Level: 6** **  
** **Types: Effect Monster/ Warrior** **  
** **Attribute: Fire** ****

 **ATK: 2300** **  
** **DEF: 800** ****

 **When this card destroyed an opponent monster, you can inflict 300 Dmg to him. Also this card will gain 300 attacks when he managed to destroy a monster.** ****

 **Spell cards:** ****

 **Liberator's Blazing Strike** **  
** **Type: Quick-play spell** ****

 **When Liberator monster attacks, you can activate this spell. If that monster destroyed a monster by battle you can inflict 300 Dmg to your opponent. You can only use this spell effect once per turn** ****

 **By sending another spell card except Liberator's Blazing Strike to your grave, you can return this card to your hand.** ****

 **Legion trick** **  
** **Type: Normal** ****

 **By milling 4 cards from the top of your deck, you can draw 2 cards.** ****

 **By milling 4 more cards, you can return this card to your hand. But you couldn't activate this card effect if you used this effect this turn.** ****

 **Trap cards:** ****

 **Phantom Soul Chain** **  
** **Type: Normal** ****

 **When your opponent declared an attack, you can activated this card, if you do. You opponent attack will be negated this turn and he can't declare attack until the end of his next turn.** ****

 **You can banish this card from you grave to change position of one of your opponent's monster.** ****

 **Phantom Break** **  
** **Type: Normal** ****

 **If you couldn't destroy your opponent monster by battle this turn, you can activate this card. If you do destroy opponent's monster that hadn't been destroyed by battle and destroy it. If you managed to destroy a monster with this effect you can draw 1 card from your deck.** ****

 **On your turn, you can remove this card from play and if you controlled Xyz monster, target 1 card on the field and destroy it. You can't use this effect the turn this card was sent to the graveyard.** ****

 **Samsara Flame** **  
** **Type: Normal** ****

 **If a Fire attribute monster was destroyed by battle this turn, you can Special Summon it from the grave.** ****

 **You can banished this card from your grave to add 1 Fire attribute monster from your grave to your hand.** **You can only use this effect once per turn.**


End file.
